


Tea and Dancing in the Hundred Acre Woods

by Missy



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Picnics, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent off for a picnic with his Aunt Clothilde, Christopher Robin teaches his friends table manners and Clothilde learns something of the magic of the Hundred Acre Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Dancing in the Hundred Acre Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> A treat written for Fic Corner in '14!

"My dear," said mother, gently tousling Christopher Robin's hair. "Please do be good for Auntie C. She can be a bit sensitive."

"Give him credit, Kay!" father gently cuffed Christopher Robin's ear and nudged his shoulder. "Our boy's a right fine gentleman."

Mother eyed her son dubiously. Christopher Robin, cheerful and well-adjusted as any other young boy his age, had reacted to the notion of being packed off for a tea with his Aunt Clothilde with a good old fashioned corking tantrum. 

His mother had gently wiped his tears and scooped his dearest friends - and a large amount of gingerbread - into a picnic basket. Clothilde met the whole family at the gates of the estate in her Studebaker and drove her three-year-old charge a few miles from the house, down a sunny country lane to a river where they could picnic, wade in the water, and even fish.

Clothilde eyed her young charge curiously. She'd been told at length about his allergies and likes, but that was not a proper preparation for caring for a rambunctious three-year-old. She hoped to return him to his parents in good shape and without too many stains to dot his new shirt.

Christopher Robin eyed the woman right back. This was a special part of the Hundred Acre Wood, very close to Owl's house, just the place where Roo's birthday party was scheduled to take place. 

After Aunt Clothilde spread out the blanket, Christoper Robin reached into the picnic basket and solemnly arranged his friends upon the blanket. Clothilde watched him perform this ritual with silent curiosity, settling down with the basket and setting out cookies and pouring small cups of iced tea. She noticed that her sister had packed tiny doll saucers and miniature tea cups for her son's stuffed animal friends and caught the spirit of the day. In the meantime, her nephew started instructing his animal friends in proper picnic etiquette. 

"Now, Pooh," said Christopher Robin quite seriously to the golden-furred bear at Clothilde's right, "if you must have another cookie, be sure to ask Aunt Clothilde first."

Apparently having heard the bear's agreement to the affirmative, he said to the brown-furred kangaroo beside him, "since it's your birthday, Roo, you may have two extra cookies. Don't have anymore, you'll get a tummy ache." He smiled. "See? Kanga agrees," he patted the head of the slightly larger kangaroo in support. "And don't worry about the mine, Rabbit. I'm sure everything will be fine when you get home."

Clothilde could well remember watching her sister scold and play with her own dolls as a youth; "If Rabbit will stop being a fussbudget," said Clothilde, "We'll all have a big slice of cake to go with these cookies."

Christopher Robin's eyes widened, and he reached for the stuffed tiger at his right hip. Bouncing it enthusiastically upon the blanket, he let out a "whoo hoo!" in what was clearly supposed to be the tiger's voice. 

"Tea, C.R.?" asked Aunt Clothilde.

"Please," he said, finding the plastic tumblr she'd set out for him.

They proceeded to have a fine meal, followed by a wade in the lake that thoroughly soaked Owl and a wild birthday dance in Roo's honor.

She returned her drowsy nephew to her sister a few hours later, thoroughly disheveled, her bun having cascaded down her back sometime during party. "Did you have a good time?" asked Kay?

Clothilde smiled. "Indubitably. I'd rank it higher than a tea-dance at the Ritz."

That was a high compliment. Kay promised she'd tell her son that when he woke from his dreams of the finest party the Hundred Acre Woods had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Winnie the Pooh** , all of whom are the property of **The Walt Disney Corporation and the Estate of A.A. Milne**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
